<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life's a Bombing Ground by JadeRiverDay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274159">Life's a Bombing Ground</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeRiverDay/pseuds/JadeRiverDay'>JadeRiverDay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - La danse macabre (IDOLiSH7), Character Study, Cura with bombs, Gen, Implied Violence, no beta we die like vida, that's it that's the fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:47:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeRiverDay/pseuds/JadeRiverDay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cura blows up bombs when he's stressed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life's a Bombing Ground</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harusomi/gifts">Harusomi</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thanks haru for helping me break my writer's block by telling me to write about Cura's bombs</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There is a certain kind of mood that comes with living on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For one, the desolation of the land. Nothing out there for miles, except hard and rough and unforgiving terrains, storms that kick dust into your eyes and blind you, mountains that without the proper equipment (which of course, has all been lost in the wars years prior) cannot be scaled, false oases tempting you into dangerous lands, among other things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that is just the land itself. The land isn’t the only part of the “ground” that has problems, of course. The people, the creatures, the last living beings struggling in the post apocalyptic setting of the world beyond the Ark, all but lost to the supposed civilized civilization up in the air. They are nothing to those who live in the skies, but even as they fight for survival, no one else matters in the long run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone is so pathetically mortal on the ground. Everyone is so obviously struggling on the ground. Everyone is so tragically suffering on the ground, but no one bats an eye. The barren wastelands that survived the wars reflect its residents as much as the residents reflect their hopeless circumstances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desperation leads to fighting, and fighting leads to wars. An unfortunate cycle in a world where everyone is unfortunately unequal in both suffering and survival. Such is life, one might say, for those living on the ground, so one must only make the most of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, one thing about everything being destroyed and gone on the ground is that there is nothing left to destroy. Therefore, the ground makes for a perfect expanse of a bombing ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least, that’s how Cura’s thinking goes when he’s stressed. Then again, when he’s stressed, he doesn’t think. And so on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To be fair, throwing a bomb one at a time out into the closest thing he can get to a void is pretty cathartic, so why would he need to think in the first place? Bombs, of course, are merely a way for him to manage stress, and because nothing is left to destroy, not even his bombs can be terribly destructive. If there’s any win on living on the ground, it’s that he can commit arson and get away with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that there’s any punishment for getting caught committing arson anyways. No one would attempt to punish him when he’s pretty much the only person keeping the Rebellion in shape. Bombs are a small price to pay for his diligence and intelligence, he thinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meditation! That’s what it’s called. Meditation facilitated by bomb detonation, a one-hundred percent effective method of managing stress. Albeit the loud noises as a result would probably drive any normal person insane or deaf, or both, but that isn’t Cura’s concern, at least in this moment. Besides, he doesn’t think anyone living on the ground is sane. Hearing is a different story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And of course, he has his own specialized noise-cancelling headphones specifically for situations like these. Cura definitely isn’t sane, especially after all the bullshit he puts up for dealing with both Libel and Fuga, and not necessarily together or in that order, but at least he’s hearing, for now. He’d much rather keep his hearing, so the small price he has to pay is a slightly less efficient method of managing his stress (but that just means that he’ll be out bombing longer).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fun fact: Cura learned to bomb </span>
  <em>
    <span>away</span>
  </em>
  <span> from the Rebellion base the hard way. It’s a rather embarrassing memory for him, since he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> blow up a warehouse or something or other on accident because he wasn’t paying attention to where he was directing his bombs, but nevertheless, it is an unforgettable moment for at least Libel. If Fuga remembered it (which fortunately, Fuga wasn’t anywhere near base at the time), Cura would never hear the end of it and that would be grounds for him to break his personal rule of not detonating bombs near or on base. Just a small one, though. At least Libel is nice enough to not bring it up, but sometimes his warnings give Cura the implications he doesn’t want to hear. Yeah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cura sighs as he looks at the sizes of the bombs he brought with him. Sure, he brought a lot with him, but he didn’t bring particularly large ones. How unfortunate. It’d be a lot of work of piecing parts together if he wanted larger bombs…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…well, he could always disassemble the ones he had and make them into bigger bombs for the bigger BOOMs. Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. Good thinking, Cura. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The problem with blowing up things that were already blown up is that they don’t have particularly nice explosions. Sure, there’s the bomb going off, that’s one thing, but he lacks the satisfaction of seeing </span>
  <em>
    <span>destruction</span>
  </em>
  <span> besides just the destruction of his bombs. Oh, and he supposes that the blackened ground would be something to appreciate too, but nothing flying from the bombing site or anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beggars can’t be choosers, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’ll just have to make do with seeing the sight of the shrapnel flying everywhere instead, that is, if he decided to make a bomb that detonated like that. He’ll also have to take the proper precautions that the bombs don’t end up hitting </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> (that was yet another unpleasant memory that he had the misfortune of having Fuga witness, but apparently he was injured enough that Fuga has never said a word about it to him, or to anyone else for that matter), but that’s child’s play. Put enough distance and enough clothes on and he’ll be fine. Just don’t be an idiot and don’t die. Two good rules to live by, if you asked a stressed, getting-ready-to-bomb Cura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(You should never ask Cura anything when he’s stressed. On the opposite note, you should always ask Cura something after he’s finished bombing.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t take much tinkering for Cura to make a bomb of a hefty size out of the smaller ones he brought with him. On one hand, it’s a pity that such electronics would only last for one single use, but on the other, it’s a small price to pay for arson (which is widely known to be an effective method of managing stress. Cura can attest.).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one watches the clock when Cura’s out to bomb, not even Cura himself. Time doesn’t matter when you have arson to commit and bombs to detonate on the ground where everywhere (except the Rebellion base, of course) is a perfect place to throw out the bombs. Quite literally. It’s a short life you live, so might as well make it as least stressful as possible, and maybe you can get away with some crime too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, it can’t really be a crime when there aren’t really any rules, anyone enforcing rules, or any punishments for any rules, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cura doesn’t return to base for a few hours, but that’s normal. As expected, no one missed him, but he’s high on life right now and he doesn’t care. Perfect time to ask him for something now.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>is this a bad time to say that i actually have no idea what idolish7 is i only know danmaca bc haru dragged me into it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>